Vanished
by Pyro Blossom
Summary: AU. Most wanted thief Inuyasha is wounded near a lake, where Kagome supposedly dead stumbles upon him after a rainy day. Plz R and R! Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Mika here! I ABSOLUTELY ADORE ANIME AND MANGA:D I've read so many fanfics... but this is my first time attempting to write one of my own... So please don't make fun of it! ...lol, jk...insult it as much as you want... but just remember to review please! Thankies!

4-20

Edited: The wordings and stuff. Hope it sounds better now… XD

4-20 (5 minutes later)

Edited: Uh… I edited the beginning, but the middle was just plain too awful for even someone like me to read. I didn't understand a single thing I had written! XD Oh wellz… please bear with me! XP

Disclaimer: Inuyasha. Is. Not. Mine. (clear enough... i hope)

**Vanished**

By: Pyro Blossom a.k.a. Mika and Sheby

Chapter 1

The many droplets of rain pounded rapidly against the broken-down warehouse. Kagome groaned and rolled over in her crate-box bed, wrinkling the pieces of newspaper that she had wrapped around herself. At the same time, she pulled some of the ragged paper over her ears, desperately trying to block out the thunderous sounds coming from outside. A torrent of rain continued to pour down upon the uncozy building; thunder roared and a loud '**crash!**' could be heard. Kagome flinched and immediately shut her eyes. _Oh... ...well... there goes another tree... _she thought. Shivering, Kagome bit her lips, and braced herself for another round of the piercing-cold wind…

And that's when she heard it.

The sound of a gun shot...

...from outside, near the other side of the lake.

Far, yes. But she always had very good ears, able to detect even the most hushed sounds.

Kagome pulled the newspaper tighter, ripping them in the process. Cursing silently at her lack of luck, she rolled over to lay on her other side. Kagome let out an exhausted sigh; her wonderful cursed luck began when her family left her to go to some other place ...above... WAY above... somewhere free... but... ...well, dead... Then, the people who found her just simply assumed that she was dead along with the rest of the family, and so they buried her alive. _Thanks._ She thought sarcastically towards them when she had woken up that day from her unconsciousness to find a massive amount of dirt piled on top of her. (She also found a bug in her mouth, which she immediately spat out... though later she felt a bit disgusted and sick... ) It took her a while to realize why she had been buried. She hadn't shed a tear, but felt like she was breaking apart on the inside.

But now...she could feel her eyes blur. Attempting to blink back the tears and stifle the sob that she could feel at the tip of her throat, Kagome flipped her eyes shut. After a while, she calmed down, but then instantly transferred her mind to dreamland...

Ah...

...Dreamland...

Dreamland was a nice, calm place. Everything she desired was there. Kagome even saw her family, which lit up her dried-up-mud face. Outstretching her slender arms, Kagome wrapped them around her family and held them close. Kagome eyed each and every one of her precious family member.

Souta.

Grandpa.

Mom...

...Even Buyo...

Her tear-filled eyes remained closed; a smile had plastered itself onto her face...

...And soon, fatigue took over her body...

Intense sunlight beamed down upon her. Kagome attempted to use a hand to block out the sun's warm rays, but didn't succeed. Grunting with frustration, she rolled out of her miniature bed-thing and stretched. Eyeing her surroundings wearily, Kagome took a quick glance around and found herself in an abandoned building. The area smelled awfully like rat droppings, although Kagome didn't mind it that much. The building Kagome had stayed in for already three days was one story high, and lacked of any none-broken things. For example... let's take the windows. They were shattered into so many pieces that Kagome had to carefully step around (not to mention barefooted) to get outside. Everything was a total wreck. Slouching, she slowly walked out of the old deserted warehouse and went outside.

A burst of coolness pleasantly hit her face when she took her first step outside the building. She sighed contently, and enjoyed its breezy feeling while it lasted. Outside, it was pretty serene and cool. The aroma surrounding her felt fresh; she could even hear birds chirping merrily. Behind her, she could make out the sounds traffic and lots of talking (her hearing is superb, remember?).

Yawning and stretching her arms above her head, she walked towards the coast of the lake. Kagome smiled brightly, and inhaled the scent of a hazy rainy day morning. Her mood brightened when she took notice of all the plants nearby. Not only were they exploding with variety colors of green, red, blue, yellow, and orange, but they were also growing rapidly into all different shapes and sizes.

And why is that?

Well, it's because it was spring. Spring, was her favorite season--and it still is! But with all the accidents that's happened within the past few days, she's been feeling a bit of resentfulness for spring.

But what could spring have done? All it was was an innocent season.

_Innocent._

That's what Kagome liked about spring. Not a lot of chaos occurred during this tranquil season. Almost everything was perfect, and little animal lives were beginning... Flowers bloomed... The sun shinned, not too much, yet not too little... Yep, spring was definitely her favorite season.

Lifting her head up, she squinted at the sun's radiant rays...

Then suddenly she felt something stir below her. Giving a yelp, she jumped and realized that she was stepping... on an old man! Panicking, Kagome bent down to examine the elder, who was face down, lying on the mud. She noticed that he was completely wet: from head to toe. Peering ahead of them, she could distinguish a trail of blood drifting calmly on the surface of the lake. It left a trail of blood in zigzag turns right towards him. Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my god... I'm so sorry!" She gulped. _What is an old man doing lying on the ground anyways! Hm... Well... It sure is an awkward area to take a nap, if I do say so myself... Just hope I didn't break any of his bones... or worse... _Kagome gulped again, meanwhile taking a quick peek at the blood. She was trying hard to not think of the severe consequences that she would receive once people found this blood that she thought she had created...

Sighing, Kagome gingerly (**VERY VERY** gingerly) flipped him over to check if he had a pulse... and she saw something that she couldn't believe her eyes...

Kagome Higurashi saw the most adorable furry triangular things perched on top of this old man's head... She gasped in awe and gaped, making herself look like one of those dead fish with open mouths after they've 'sunbathed' for too long... She stretched a hand out, ready to touch those soft looking ear like things, when the person suddenly grunted. Snatching her hand back to her sides, her gaze fell upon the old man's face. While examining it, she noticed that he had not a wrinkle in sight. Tilting her head sideways in confusion, her mind drifted back to his unique ears. _Wow_, she thought, truly amazed.

_I've only been gone for a couple days and those clothes that popular peeps wore had already gone out of style...I guess... Hey, now guys are wearing... furry headbands! What for though... I wonder if it's just to impress their girlfriends... _Kagome thought, just suddenly assuming that he was popular because of his strong yet handsome features._ Wait... I wonder if Hojo is wearing one... _Then she giggled at the ridiculous thought. Her joyful smile quickly flickered to a frown when she thought of Hojo wearing that thing for a girl... a girl other than herself...

Shaking her head at her foolishness, she directed her attention back towards Mr. Young-Man-With-White-Hair-and-Headbands. She flung his arms across her shoulders, and sort of dragged him back towards her abandoned warehouse (with some difficulty, of course)...

What she didn't acknowledge was that there was a trail of ruby red blood that led towards her foul-smelling-broken-down-uncomfortable-deserted-wrecked hiding place...

Mika: Oh... the end of the first chappie... did anyone likiee? Hm... the second chappie... hopes it comes soon!

(btw, ya see that button that says 'submit review'? yeah, well, go clickiee there! now now, dont be shy... :P)


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Mika here (not Sheby, BWAHA!)! XD Well... here's the second chappie... and don't forget to review after you're done reading it! (Heh heh... I'm suppose to be writing a persuasive essay right now... but I got bored, so I decided to start (or possibly finish) this chapter!) Has anyone noticed that this fanfic has no plot yet? O.o I guess I need some ideas soon... so will ya give me some widdee biddee ideas as you review! Thanks! Enjoy! (This chapter's gonna be longer than the previous one... )

(One more thing... this fanfic is rated mainly on Inuyasha's mouth, some blood... and possibly Miroku's mind... but I doubt I'm gonna go 'see' into his mind...)

Disclaimer:

Mika: InuYasha is soooooooooooooo mine!

–places hands on hips and starts laughing evilly-

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! InuYasha is mine, ALL MINE! (Both show and charater :P)

Mika catches Rumiko Takahashi's agents heading towards her-

Agent #1 with black sunglasses: Excuse me, miss?

Agent #2 with pink sunglasses: Did you hear any shouting along the lines of... -Agent 2 puffs up chest and starts shouting- MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! InuYasha is mine, ALL MINE! (Both show and charater :P) –Agent 2 slowly exhales-

Kagome walks past and makes a face-

Kagome: INUYASHA IS **MINE**! THE ORIGINAL PLOT IS **RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S**, YOU BIG A HOLE! ARGGGGGGGGGGHH! –Kagome leaps and attacks Agent 2-

Mika looks at Agent 1, Agent 1 looks at Mika-

Mika: Hey, ya wanna go catch a movie?

Agent #1: Uh... -eyes the mess and sweatdrops- Sure...

Mika and Agent #1 whistles innocently and exists the angry field of auras-

XD

Recap:

Shaking her head at her foolishness, she directed her attention back towards Mr. Young-Man-With-White-Hair-and-Headbands. She flung his arms across her shoulders... and sort of dragged him back towards her abandoned warehouse (with some difficulty, of course)... ...Though she didn't acknowledge the ruby red blood that had left itself a trail toward her foul-smelling-broken-down-uncomfortable-deserted-wrecked hiding place...

**Vanished**

By: Pyro Blossom a.k.a. **Mika** and Sheby

Chapter 2

Slightly hesitating, Kagome lifted up Mr. Headband's bloodied and tattered old shirt. The massive amount of blood oozing from his firm muscular body made her wince. Whirling around, Kagome desperately searched for any sort of material that would help clog the wound—or better yet, stop in from bleeding permanently. Her gaze finally fell on her yellow lacy handkerchief that she had used to wipe her nose after sneezing multiple times on the first day of her 'grave' adventures. (Ha-ha.)

_I hope he doesn't mind... _She thought, as she rushed to fetch. _I mean, it's only snot... c'mon... he can't be THAT grossed out, right?_

Zooming back in record time, Kagome struggled to wipe the blood away.

But it didn't work.

Every time she finished cleaning his wound, more blood would seep through.

Kagome was feeling a bit light-headed from breathing in so much blood. She made an excuse to go outside, then later went to the lake and scooped water into her crate-box bed (meanwhile saying bye-bye to her loyal and soon-to-be-more-ruined box bed).

Spilling most of the content, Kagome staggered back to the warehouse with lots of difficulty. Dipping her handkerchief into the barrel-box of cool fresh lake water, Kagome, again, attempted to wipe the blood. (As you can see, she isn't very professional when it comes to 'bloody people'.)

Since she couldn't prevent the wound to stop bleeding, Kagome snatched a handful of his shirt, ripped it into strands, then bandaged his chest, as a doctor would.

Kagome took a look at her messy handiwork, and then shrugged. Hey, at least she had temporarily stopped the bleeding, right?

Finding nothing else to occupy her boredom and panic feeling that was stirring in her chest, Kagome grabbed her handkerchief, and dipped it into the fresh water. She decided to dab gently at his forehead, since every time Mr. Headbands inhaled or exhaled, those tiny beads of sweat would tickle down his head.

At some period of time, the stranger's breathing became so shallow that he was nearly gasping for air. Kagome, not knowing what to do, just sat there and continued to wipe his perspiration, since it seemed to help him sometimes. Concern was written all over her face.

_What's hurting him so badly? Is it the cause of that wound just above his heart?_ _Wait... Just above his HEART? Was it ME who hand done that? But I wasn't even wearing high heels! Oh god... _Then she suddenly recalled something. _Last night... There was this gun shot. Could it have hit HIM? Oh gosh, then that was not just an ORDINARY wound! That was from a GUN! What do I do? What do I do? U-uh... ok, stay calm, Kagome. Stay calm. Um... uh... um... Didn't I receive change from shopping before the accident? Uh... kay.. good start... But now I need to use it... to call the hospital! ...and then later, he can pay his own hospital bills after he's recovered... but... I NEED A PHONE! _

Kagome hadn't talked to anyone in three full days (excluding her). After her conversation with herself, she had nearly yanked all her hair out of her scalp from frustration.

Kagome bit her lower lip in nervousness.

As she was pondering on the wound situation, cold fingers hooked onto Kagome's wrist.

Shrieking in a high-pitched voice, Kagome snatched her hand back from the injured man and scooted as far back as she could. She felt a 'thud' against her back when she bumped into the cool wooden wall. Shaking like crazy, Kagome pressed a hand over her heart—which was, by the way, beating so hard and rapidly that she thought that it might burst any second.

With a scowl pasted on her face, Kagome's head shot up to meet...

...nothing...

Kagome gazed around the room and found emptiness, except for a bird trying to fly away...

...with a WOUND on its CHEST...

_Now doesn't THAT look familiar..._Kagome thought, stroking her chin in deep thought.

"Hey you!" She called out.

The bird flinched and then pretended not to hear her. It wobbled to the edge of the window and was about to take flight.

Kagome tried again. "Hey you! Don't try to go all incognito on me! Come back here!"

The bird took the risk of taking a glance at the shouting girl. What she was doing made him fall of the window sill and dive head first onto the hard hard hard ground.

The birdie sat up with a massive bump on its forehead. It rubbed its head, grimaced, and then stood up. The bird shook its scarlet feathery head and sighed. What the girl had just done was something embarrassing AND stupid.

Kagome had thought that after the injured dude entwined his hand to her wrist, he quickly yet 'slyly' tried to flee. Because of her 'quickness', he had nowhere to escape so he rested behind her water box thing. Then, she was trying to get his attention by shouting. Afterwards, she thought exhaustion had taken the better of him... so he fainted. Kagome even had her eyes NARROWED... if only he was there behind the box... then it would have looked so real and threatening... but hey. He had to admit. She WAS a good actress...

The bird tilted its head at the opened window and squinted when the sun's warm rays shone on him.

This was the PERFECT time to escape...

But...

The bird's ego was a little too big to fit in the fact that a girl had thought a guy like HIM had fainted. ...Sheesh... what a girly thing to do. So instead, the bird sighed and summoned up his remaining energy to squawk as loud as he could—though it turned out to be a very faint bird-cry.

Nevertheless, it caught Kagome's attention.

Kagome narrowed her eyes...

...at the window.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared where the bird had been. When the cloud of smoke cleared away, the same man that Kagome had tended to was there, sitting with crossed legs and arms. He held a frown on his face and was sort of glaring at her. Yet, she could see that his golden brown eyes were full of amusement. He looked liked he was laughing someone... could he be snickering at... ... _her_?

Kagome looked behind her to see if he really was staring at _her_ in such a _weird_, and when she found nothing, she gulped.

She raised a shaky hand and waved. "Hi! ... um... uh... Hey, wait! Why do I sound so guilty? It's not like I did anything... _wrong..._I hope..."

Kagome lifted her head higher, so that her eyes met his. As soon as their eyes made contact, Kagome immediately spun her head to avoid looking at his eyes again. Kagome sighed.

She began in a strained voice, "Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi. See that little hole thingy in your upper chest area? Well, I think you better get it treated right away. It looks like as if it might do some damage to your body... and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" She paused a moment to take a quick peek at the emotion his face was going to display. When she saw him glaring at her so menacingly, she immediately looked down again.

"U-um..." She stuttered. "If you'd like, you can stay here. It's a bit..." Kagome looked around to find a word describing the warehouse. "It's a bit... um... _old_... but it's not all that uncomfortable. With your wound, I bet you're not gonna be able to move without being in pain for AT LEAST a couple months... well... I'm not trying to sound pessimistic... but..." Here, Kagome trailed off, at the loss of words.

Mr. Headbands still remained silent with crossed arms across his chest. He lifted an eyebrow and finally said impatiently, "Are you done yet? This is probably the MOST BORING speech I've ever heard in my entire life, wench."

Kagome was alright when the stranger was speaking of how 'boring' she her babble was... but the wench part was too much... it DEFINETLY ticked her off.

Fuming with rage, Kagome stood up and stormed towards him. "A wench! How DARE you call me a wench after I've treated your wounds with such care!"

The man looked down at his messily bandaged wound and sneered in reply. "Care? Maybe... but NOBODY would think that from just looking at it. You wrap and ACT like servant, so why not call you one? ...Hey! I just rhymed! Well, kinda..."

Forming a fist, Kagome couldn't control her temper anymore. "You know what! Just leave! ...But oh wait... your wound... you CAN'T leave because of that! Ha! Anyways, who, besides an idiot, would get shot! What were you doing? Dancing naked! That would explain why your clothes were all torn! And why the heck are you wearing FURRY HEADBANDS! I'm sorry, but even PLASTIC SURGERY would be better than some cute headband and pink tutu! Ugh! You disgust me, MS. HEADBANDS! So while I enjoy life, YOU can just SIT (the man suddenly falls) here and sulk! I'm not gonna bring ANY food or even try to comfort you! Find everything yourself, or just SIT there!" (The man kisses the ground again.)

Kagome blinked, meanwhile huffing and puffing from yelling so much. "Why do you keep... bumping the ground?"

The man was pissed too. "How the hell would I know! Some weird hag came up to me one day and gave me this damn necklace! Now I can't even take it off! She said that a girl will control me with one word. And whenever this 'girl' says this word; I would obey without my BODY'S consent. One more thing! STOP CALLING ME MS./MR. HEADBANDS! IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING! MY NAME IS INUYASHA, AND NOTHING ELSE, YA HERE THAT, WENCH?"

"Then STOP calling me WENCH!" Kagome then mimicked Inuyasha in a high snotty pitched voice, "Ya here that, Mr. Headbands?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Hey... were you indicating to anything when you copied me in a HIGH VOICE?"

Kagome ignored his question and thought about something else. Her eyes suddenly widened. She murmured, "Hey... a girl who will control you with one word..." She thought about it for a second...then tested her theory. "Sit!"

Inuyasha, once again, met lip to lip with old buddy: Ground. He spat out some dirt and breathed out some colorful words to his pal and sat up. "What the—"

Before he could finish, Kagome was already on a roll, with an evil grin stuck on her face. "SIT! (thunk) SIT! (thunk) SIT! (thunk) SIT! (thunk) SIT! (thunk) SIT! (thunk)" This was then repeated multiple times.

"What—"

"SIT!"

"the—"

"SIT!"

"hell—"

"SIT!"

"do—"

"SIT!"

"you—"

"SIT!"

"think—"

"SIT!"

"you—"

"SIT!"

"are—"

"SIT!"

"DOING?"

Kagome had already collapse of laughter. Her feet were kicking high in the air, and she was clutching tightly to her stomach, laughing so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks.

Getting off the floor, Inuyasha growled. "You're so dead."

He looked really serious, getting out his dagger from his shoes and all... but then he stopped moving. His ears began to twitch and panic was written all over his face. Putting the dagger back to its original place (at the side of his shoe), Inuyasha muttered, almost hurriedly, "You're let off easy this time, wench. Next time we meet, your head is coming of that giggling body of yours."

He'd have expected SOME kind of whimper, or a plead of: No, no! Please, master Inuyasha! Please spare my life, for I am only a serving maid!

But no... no satisfaction of even hearing a sob! Instead, all he heard was a snort. Kagome, apparently, had stopped laughing. "How are you going to even approach me, with all these 'sit' (thunk; giggle) attacks?"

Getting up while mumbling something and brushing his pants to get rid of dirt, he raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever considered the fact that I might attack when you're sleeping?"

Sweat-dropping, Kagome felt her gaze linger to the floor. _Darn it... even though my hearing is good at night, I'm still not as fast as a person with a knife, ready to strike._

A light bulb lighted above Kagome's head. "How about you don't kill me... and then I wont say the 'S' word?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Inuyasha spat. "What a pathetic compromise. But I'm never going to see you anytime soon—and hopefully, never again, so it doesn't matter." Spinning around, he began to walk out the door when he heard a desperate yet gushing voice.

Inuyasha literary cringed at the high sounding voice. For the second time of the day, Inuyasha pretended that it was just his imagination.

The girl cried out, "Wait, darling!" The girl with blood hair ran towards him in a klutzy sort of way. Snatching his arms, she violently spun him around. His face was tilted sideways, yet it was facing down. The girl's eyes began to fill with tears. "Don't you remember me, darling? It's Chirika, your fiancée!"

I finished the chapter in one day, no way, no way, no way, no way... As promised, this chappie is longer than the previous one! XD

ALSO, sorry if I made Kagome sounds a bit stupid right now... (It's called character development:D) She will get better though... I promise-ish...

Chirika is my made up character... I thought the name sounded pretty cute... so I used it... (Technique: Last Minute Name Thinking, lol)

I am also having some premonitions of ... Inu/Kag collaborating to get rid of Chirika... SO I GURANTEE THAT THIS WILL BE AN INU/KAG FANFIC! I LIKE NO OTHER COUPLES! MUWAHAHA!

Mika-

P.S. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, this time it's Sheby. Mika's being an idiot and won't tell me squat. Well, Mika was supposed to start a new chapter or something like that but once again, nothing. Oh and if you say, "What don't you start one?" well, I got news for you buster! I CAN'T, there is no way I can start a story and make it sound good. Oh and to answer your review questions, I dunno. –Shrugs- I know as much as you do. You would think that me being Mika's partner and all, I'd know the whole story. Well, I don't, I don't even think Mika does. Oh well, I'll give life a try.

Disclaimer:

Well, I guess I'll start you guys out with what Mika does. (I'm completely lost and don't know how to work this thing) uhhh….

Sheby: Life reeks and I don't know how to write any thing. Oh and Kenshin is soooooo mine!

-Mimics Mika and places hands on hip then fling head back for evil laughter-

uhh Mooha ha ha? Kenshin is mine… Oh forget it. (Who says I'm a looser and has no spirit in me? I'm stupid to the bone and proud of it!)

Recap:

umm, Well, Kagome found out the sit command, Inuyasha turned into a birdie, and well this Chirika person claims herself Inu's fiancée. (That's all I can think of)

**Vanished**

By: Pyro Blossom a.k.a. Mika and **Sheby**

Chapter 3

"Wait, darling!" the girl with blond hair cried out as she ran towards him in a klutzy sort of way.

Snatching his arms, she violently spun him around. His face was tilted sideways, yet it was facing down. The girl's eyes began to fill with tears. "Don't you remember me, darling? It's Chirika, your fiancée!"

Inuyasha had to act quickly for his own sake. Magically, he pulled out a fake mustache and put it on. It was crooked, but he got it on before Chirika saw. She spun him around to see his face and make him look at hers. "Dar.. Oh dear!" she exclaimed, seeing his mustache.

Inuyasha smiled, thinking that his plan had clearly worked. "Oh this?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the mustache. "Yeah, I've had this baby for a long time. Who are you anyway? I think you have got the wrong 'darling', sorry to disappoint you."

"Huh?" Chirika asked, "Oh no, I just thought it was weird how you could grow a mustache upside down." Inuyasha's hand jolted up to where the mustache was. Covering it, he smiled sheepishly. "Darling, how would I ever forget you," came Chirika's annoying voice again.

"One can only hope you would," Inuyasha responded. He then turned on her and attempted to twist free of her iron grasp. This was very difficult to do, seeing she would not let go. "LET ME GO, YOU WENCH!"

"Wench?" Chirika echoed, blinking several times. Her expression suddenly changed, and She looked as if she were about to cry. Then out of nowhere, there came a bloodcurdling cry of, "SO YOU DO REMEMBER ME!" She squeezed Inuyasha as hard as she could. It would seem as if his eyes were to pop out of his head; it even made Kagome back up into the wall. "You see? You see? He called me wench again! Our term of endearment!" At these words, Kagome fell head over heels, and Inuyasha would have done the same if he weren't being strangled.

Kagome finally gathered up enough courage to rebuke "Umm, wench isn't a term of endearment. It's more of an insult, to be precise."

"Really? No, no, I don't believe it. You're just jealous that Darling and I are the cutest of all couples. By the way, who are you? –Gasp- You aren't trying to take my Inuyasha away from me, are you? If you are…" Chirika made a slicing motion to her neck. This caused Kagome to get a little irritated.

"If you think that I would like Mr. Headbands there for one second, YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR PUNY LITTLE MIND!" Kagome burst out. She didn't know why, but it was probably because of this girl's presence. Kagome just didn't like her. She was the kind that thought they knew everything and needs to have everything for them. It was also very clear that Inuyasha didn't like her, and yet she still chases after him. What is with her?

"His name is Inuyasha, and I'm in my puny little mind, wait, HEY?" Chirika finally caught on to Kagome's insults. "You're a big meany, that is what you are."

"Man, you even talk like a little kid. Plus, Inuyasha doesn't even like you."

"Yes, he does, why wouldn't he?"

"Well, I'll give you a few reasons." Kagome held up three fingers and flicked them down each time she thought of a reason. "First, YOU! Second, the way you try to kill him, and third, YOU!"

Chirika was now drowning in words. She had many intelligent word coming out of her mouth like, uhh and errr, but none of them came out the way she wanted them to. She wished to say something like, "GIRL, YOU'RE A FAT BUTTHEAD." Instead, she continued with the uhhs and errrrs. 

"And now you have nothing to say, how very sad that is." Kagome insulted some more. Inuyasha was now coming out of the arms of Chirika. He still had a little trouble, but somehow survived. It was good that Chirika was loosening her grip out of the shock.

"Well, Darling is, well, he likes, uhhh." Chirika fell to the ground and clutched her head in pain. She was now shaking it violently and screeching out in confusion, "NO, NO, NO! HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME."

"NO I DON'T, YOU WENCH!" Inuyasha was finally able to say. "You bug the living hell out of me. What makes you think that I love you? Heck, I don't even like you. So you can just take your leave from this place--and do it **quickly**." Inuyasha pointed to the door as if Chirika was a dog that had done wrong.

Chirika looked over at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "D-d-do, do you really hate me?" she asked, not sure if this was a sick joke all made to make her feel bad.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure."

"WELL, THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"I uhh, think I love you even if you don't love me."

"Well, that's good for you, but not for me. You can love me, but leave me in peace, for I don't love you." Inuyasha barked pretty coldly. Not that it would matter to him, there were many people that he talked coldly to.

"Then I guess I'll be going..."

"You better be."

Chirika got up with tears streaming down her cheeks. She headed towards the door, and raised a hand to wave goodbye, but a voice stopped her.

"Are you gone yet?" came Inuyasha's irritated voice as if too impatient to see her go, causing Chirika to sob even harder than she was before. This was too cruel than when she used to be alone with him. He now seems to want to act strong in front of this girl standing before him.

Chirika then turned back to the door and took a step outside. She was on her way, but a hand stopped her. Half freaked out, yet with her hope rising, she swiftly turned around in hopes of seeing Inuyasha saying it was all a big joke, but instead it was that strange mean girl. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha just doesn't like the way you treat him. I'm sure that if you had treated him better, he wouldn't have been so mean to you."

"And how would you know?" Chirika asked. She was a little irked that the girl that had insulted her a few moments ago would say something like that. Who does SHE think she is? First she insults her, and then Inuyasha says he hates her. This girl is the beginning of all the troubles.

"Well, it's a little obvious. First, he tried to avoid your eyes when you came. Next, he said that he wished you would forget about him. Last, you strangled him and he shot you dirty looks. Oh yeah, can't forget the name calling."

"Yes, but..."

"Hmm?"

"But, he never minded it before. I use to do stuff like that all the time."

"Oh trust me, he hated it. That's what led up to him hating you." Kagome explained. "You see, you do stuff to him that he doesn't like. This causes him to hate you, thus running away from you. If that is what he did. Oh well, back to my lecture." At the word lecture, Chirika flinched. "If you find him again, then it's back to all those bad things for him. Of course, he won't like it if you do all that to him. It doesn't help any that you hurt him, physically." Kagome now took a deep breath as if she only took one during the whole speech. She hoped that this would knock some sense into Chirika.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Chirika sighed, "Um... I think I'll be taking my leave then. You helped me more then I thought you would have. You taught me how to treat others, and how I hope they will treat me." She then walked off in the distance with high hopes in mind. Tears were flowing down her face but nevertheless, she was happy. She had hope to find another that would be able to see that she wasn't there to harm. She wanted one that would love her from the inside out. "Good bye, Inuyasha," Chirika said as she disappeared into the night.

Kagome went back inside to find Inuyasha sitting there. He was wincing and gripping his wound as if he were in pain. "Oh, let me help you," Kagome said, rushing over to him.

"Back off, you wench." Inuyasha spat at Kagome.

"Oh, so this is how you treat me when I offer you some help?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha and then smirked. "SIT"

Once again, old buddy ground came into the picture. "HEY, I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!"

"Yeah, I know, but we never made a deal on that now did we?" Kagome said remembering that he would try to kill her in her sleep.

"You little.."

"Yes?"

"You are going to die when you aren't ready for it, just you wait." Inuyasha warned. He was about to chase after Kagome and tackle her but his wound told him otherwise. Plus it was getting late and it was time for rest. He growled in his throat as if in disgust. "Well, you should be going to sleep now."

"Yeah right, like I'm going to do that." Kagome said, Inuyasha's words ringing in her mind.

"Yeah, well neither will I." Inuyasha said and put his hands on his legs as they were crossed. He seemed to be ready for a long night.

Kagome did the same. Well, sit down and get ready for a long night that is. "I'll go to sleep once you do." She told him. Inuyasha's only remark to that was a smirk. It was small but it told her to give up. Kagome glared back, and thus began the war of who could stay up longer.

Sheby: Okay then. Here is chapter 3 for you. I didn't really think I would actually type it. Saying Mika is being an idiot and still not telling anything about the story. Tell you the truth, if I make any of the characters sound stupid, I don't know that I am. I've seen about five episodes of Inuyasha. (Freaky I know)

Next chapter will be done by, I dunno again. See, both Mika and I have no idea what is going on, but I thought I would just add another chapter for those of you that said continue. (Not that it's any good)

Plus, I was wondering, does anyone here actually like Chirika? Some people actually like the type that I made her and I just wanted to know. See, she might come back later in the story to haunt you guys if you don't tell. So, tell me by pressing that button that says submit review. I'd love to hear from all of you, so speak up. Or else I'll be tempted to kick a few people. Oh and if you absolutely hated this chapter, tell me too. This way I can tell Mika to write more than me. Welp, Read and Review as always. Thanks for putting up with me, for now. I may be back to haunt you.Mika: Yo... Love da compliments, Sheby. They absolutely warmed my heart with pure bliss::rolls eyes: Nya, I'm SO not writing da next chappie, due to laziness... --;; Tee hee hee! XD Okie-dokie, like Sheby said... please review! (Btw, thankies to all those who have reviewed! Sheby and I will reply to those in da next chappie... that is, if we feel encouraged enough to write another chappie::wink wink: XD I believe I might also do some modifying with chappies one and two since they sound so plain and kiddish. XD Weeeell, please review, and congratz Sheby on her first chappie, WHEEEEE! XP)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, It's Sheby again. Mika's being real lazy and I can't stand her. You all might have noticed that I did my own little story from pure confusion on this one. Well, blame Mika. It was her turn to write a chapie. So, well, now you have me writing it. Boy do I feel sorry for you guys.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Inuyasha…

Recap:

Chirika is now gone. Inuyasha are in war and well, I dunno what else. I haven't read this in like a bazillion years.

**Vanished**

By: Pyro Blossom a.k.a. Mika and Sheby

Chapter 4

Kagome sat there staring at Inuyasha as he did the same. It was late into the night and neither of the dared to fall to sleep. Giant bags hung over their eyes and every once in a while they'd let out a yawn. Finally, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. He eyes fell and soon she drifted off to sleep. She fell to the floor with her body not having enough strength to keep her upright. Inuyasha saw this and smirked. His hand went for a knife but because he had no strength either he could not go over and be rid of Kagome. He soon gave up and fell asleep as well.

The next day, both of them woke up in about mid-day. Kagome was the first to arise. She blinked and realized that she had actually fallen asleep. She stood and looked around the place to make sure that this was actually a building instead of heaven. She smiled in relief as she realized she was not dead. Then a sound startled her. It was Inuyasha. He was just now waking up from his sleep as well.

Inuyasha sat up only to see Kagome looking down at him. "Ack, that's right, you're still here. Man, I was hoping you would have left with that other pest."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, I wish you would have left with Chirika."

Both of then stood there glaring at each other. Soon a sound came from outside. Kagome looked to the door only to find police armed with guns standing there. "Both of you, put your hands in the air and don't move." Kagome listened with fear written all over her but Inuyasha could care less. He just stood there with a bored expression on his face. "I said put your hands in the air!" the police repeated to Inuyasha.

"What is I don't want to put my hands in the air?"

"You'll do as I say!"

"I don't want to do as you say!"

The two had the awkward glaring silence that Kagome and Inuyasha had just had. Kagome gathered her fear to talk to the police, "Um, sir, are we on owned property or something?"

"Heavens no! Who would want this piece of junk?"

"Then what is it that we are in trouble for?"

"That!" the police said pointing to the blood streak that Inuyasha had left when Kagome dragged him over here. Kagome gasped. She didn't think of the police. Sure thing someone else would have heard the gunshot and probably told the police. Then since Inuyasha was gone they had followed the tack that was left. It must have led them to here and that's why we're in trouble.

"Look sir, we can explain. Inuyasha here was wounded. I tried to help him by bringing him here."

"So you helped him?"

"Yes, sir."

"Lock them both up," the chief police said to the others. "She must be someone like his partner in crime?"

"Partner in crime? What do you mean?" Kagome asked but didn't get the answer she wished for.

"Stop playing dumb. Everyone here knows that there's a man on the loose that's been stealing from everyone and everything. He's been described as: Red outfit, white hair, and ears. This is the thief that we've been chasing for a few months now."

"Thief?" Kagome said turning to Inuyasha.

"Hey a man's gotta live somehow."

"If you call yourself a man…"

"As a matter of fact I do. I'm better than anything you'll be!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, then, SIT!"

Inuyasha fell head first to the ground. "Oh, you're going to get it!" he said to the ground. The police watched in amazement. Finally one gathered enough courage to walk up trying to get Inuyasha in chains. "Oh no you don't," Inuyasha cried as he jolted up. He ran over to where there were some bars on the ground. He picked one up and got in a stance.

"What do we do?" one of the police asked the chief.

"Shoot his hands so he can't attack." The police nodded and aimed their guns. One of them fired at Inuyasha. To everyone's surprise Inuyasha blocked the bullet with the bar he had in hand.

"You want to try that again?" he asked as he threw the bar to the ground. Another bullet would break it and probably kill him in the making. Instead he picked up a different one and took his stance. The police and Kagome were shocked to see him do anything.

_How can he be so strong and still be wounded. I would think he wouldn't be able to do anything with a wound like that! _Kagome thought as she watched.

After the police did nothing, Inuyasha got sick and tired of waiting. "Well, you asked for it," Inuyasha said as he leaped after the police. He took every one of them down with that one bar.

"Did you kill them?" Kagome asked.

"Ha, I wish, I only have a bar though." Inuyasha then tossed the bar aside. He sat down and stared breathing heavily. He hand went to his wound on his chest. Once he removed it, there was blood all over his hand. That little battle must have caused the wound to open once more and bleed heavy amounts of blood.

"Oh my goodness. You need help. Here let me help you."

"No! What we need to do is get out of here. The police should be waking up in about ten minuets. If we're still here, they're sure to get reinforcements. And if you haven't noticed, I don't think that I'll be able to handle all of those people. You wouldn't be any help yourself either."

"Hey! Well, fine then, lets go." Kagome got up and tried to help Inuyasha as well. He was dripping with blood and the reason why the police found them last time was because of the trail of blood. "I need you to hold this around you," Kagome said giving him newspaper.

"I'm not going to wear newspaper."

"You will if you don't want the police to find us again." After many-grumbled cuss words Inuyasha put the newspaper around him. "Good, now let's go."

And thus Kagome and Inuyasha headed off to find a place to stay where it would be safe for them to be.

**Sheby:** Well, after about a year of waiting I finally put up chapter four. And if you want to blame anyone blame Mika. Now supposedly I'm supposed to respond to your reviews so well, here goes.

Member of C4: Oh, original. Going from 3-1. Lol, well, we never get sick of your reviews so keep on posting.

Peophin-chan: Hm, I think I know who you are but I'm not sure. You obviously know Mika, and Mika knows you so well. I'll find out latter. Well, no Mika doesn't even know what the story is going to be like anymore herself, so yeah. Oh and thanks for what you think about Chirika. It will help if there's going to be a latter on in the story. Lol.

Hua Ze Lei: That there was something that Mika was supposed to read. I obviously can't read Chinese so Mika had to read it to me.

Rin's Okaa-san: Yeah, a fiancé, freaky eh? Well, I'm sorry that we've been keeping you all waiting for this chapter. Just that Mika's the lazy one. Lol, it's so fun blaming Mika.

RavenxBeastboy: Thanks for the reply on Chirika. I think I have something planned for her now. But it will all end up on if Mika plans to do anything with this story.

AzNDrAg0n37: Oh I know, it's sad. But then again, it's even sadder that Mika's being lazy and I have to write it. My writing is like torture to all that read it.

LRN: Oh thanks for the compliment. And do I know you? You can't place me for knowing people's name on fanfiction.

And all the rest of you: Sorry you didn't get a reply directly to you but I appreciate all the review you gave to us. It will help us in the future. We thank you for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, me again. Mika doesn't seem to have anything to do with fanfiction anymore. The only reason I'm still writing this is because you guys want it. Heck, I don't even know where this story is going. And for all of you people that understand the bird thing… neither do I. Ah well, here's chapter 5 for those of you who have the patience enough to wait for it.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Inuyasha…

Recap:

The police has found Inuyasha and Kagome but Inuyasha managed to escape them with his awesome power. Now, Kagome and Inuyasha are on the run.

**Vanished**

By: Pyro Blossom a.k.a. Mika and Sheby

Chapter 5

It was already late in the afternoon when the two found a good place to stay. It was a deserted area in the middle of the woods. Inuyasha looked around as if searching to make sure that it really was deserted and didn't just look like it was. After approving of the small place he gave a nod and sat himself down next to a tree. From there he took the newspaper that was wrapped around him and peeled it right off. Sure enough just that little amount of paper wouldn't have been able to hold all of his blood. It did a good job though for what it was worth. It was drenched in blood once he took it off. After seeing that the wound wasn't healing any faster Inuyasha took this time to glare at Kagome. He blamed this at her. After all, this never would have happened if she didn't keep him there. Why didn't she just let him go when he wanted to? He sighed and threw the newspaper off to the side.

Kagome saw the glare that Inuyasha gave her. She sighed at the thought of how all of this could have been avoided. But she couldn't have just let this man die because of his wound. He had to be tended to. Right now he needed to be tended to as well. "Stop glaring at me! I didn't tell the police to come. It's your fault that they're after you!" Kagome snapped back at Inuyasha's look. She didn't want to feel guilty so the only way to counter that was to make him feel guilty. Though that probably wouldn't be something easy to do.

"Me? This is all your fault! If you hadn't stopped me from leaving when I wanted too, this would have been all avoided!" Inuyasha didn't see what gave this girl her courage. After all, did she see his block the bullet and stop the police? She doesn't even know who she's messing with.

"How could I?" Kagome shouted back, "You were wounded. You would have died if I let you go. You wouldn't have enough strength to even stand. You should be thankful."

"Well, then, Thank you," Inuyasha said with a little bow that he could manage. "Thanks for keeping me hostage so the police could find me. Thank you for making me battle them so I could open my wound again. Thank you for causing me to grow this great amount of hatred to you!"

"You're welcome!" Kagome spat. That was the end of that certain conversation. The two sat there in silence for quite some time. Neither of the two was willing to say sorry to each other. Inuyasha of course would never say sorry and Kagome would only apologize if he did it first. This would be a long wait.

An hour had passed in their silence and Kagome could barely take it anymore. If there were two people in one spot there should be at least some noise. Though she wouldn't apologize, she could start another conversation. And that's just what she did. "Hey, Inuyasha, are you really a thief?"

Inuyasha looked up at her voice. He seemed disappointed to hear it but responded never the less. "What do you think? You mean the police just want to kidnap me for no reason?"

"Well, if you are a thief then what kind of stuff did you steal?"

"Food and whatnot. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha growled. He liked it better when it was silent. Plus it didn't help any that he didn't like to talk about himself. It was just better to keep that stuff privet.

Kagome looked up to the clouds. She didn't really know why she picked that topic out of all the ones she could have chosen. "No reason," came her response.

"Well, if you have no reason to ask them, then don't. I have no intention to tell you anything about myself. Why don't you just get lost!"

"Oh but I can't," Kagome said looking back to Inuyasha. She wore a grin that Inuyasha knew he would regret hearing her answer. "As the police say, I'm your partner in crime. If I leave now then they will want to arrest me. Besides, it's safer if I just stay with you. You have those mad bar skills."

Inuyasha's face now showed a great amount of disgust. Her? As his partner in crime? He didn't even want a partner let alone her. Why did the world hate him so very much? "A. No way. You are not my partner in crime. Heck, I don't even want a partner. And B. Those weren't bar skills. It's called swordsmanship. For a partner in crime you don't know much."

Kagome smiled at him once more. He didn't know what he said now but once again he knew he would regret it. "So you agree? I can be your partner in crime?"

"What? I said no to that. What made you think I said you could be?" Inuyasha said in confusion. He really didn't see what made her think that. This girl was just too confusing to him. If he was to have her around twenty-four seven, that would be murder.

"Quote," Kagome said, "For a partner in crime you don't know much. End quote. See, you just called me your partner in crime."

"What?" Inuyasha asked in shock. This girl was really tricky and he didn't know what to do with her. This would be a problem. "Well, I never said that you were MY partner in crime!" he said thinking he now had the upper hand.

"Fine, then I can be the criminal and you can be my partner in crime."

"What? If anything like that were to happen it would be you that is my partner in crime." Inuyasha shouted back. After realizing what he just said he slapped his hands to his mouth. He knew that Kagome wouldn't let this slide, and she didn't.

"Great. Now that we're partners in this crime business don't you think that we should get out of this crime thing? I mean, it's not good to steal and everything. People can get hurt." Kagome wasn't really willing to become one of the "bad guys" so easily. She should at least give a try to convert Inuyasha's ways.

"What are you? Crazy?" Inuyasha said giving her a look as if she was. He wasn't about to go and turn himself into the police and because mister good now. He was too much into his own little career by now. "Besides, I have a few things that I still need to steal."

"What? What are you planning on stealing? Pearls? Jewels?" Kagome asked. She didn't like the sounds of this. And by now she had already dragged herself into it. Though she would regret being his partner in crime it was safer this way. At least, that's what she thought.

"Nothing so passive. I just want my sword back." Inuyasha said while rubbing his wound. He was wishing for it to heal a little faster now. He couldn't go out looking for his sword with a wound like this.

"YOUR sword?" Kagome asked. She didn't believe him. If it were his sword why would he have to steal it?

"Yes, MY sword." Inuyasha shot back, "Those devils went and took it from me when I was in a state where I couldn't stop them. How else do you think I got this wound? Surely you didn't think a crow came down from the sky and slashed me with its beak."

"That's a possibility. After all, you did change into a bird when I first found you. How can you do that? Does it have something to do with those ears of yours? Are those even real ears?" Kagome asked now spewing with questions. She couldn't help it. Inuyasha was just full of questions that need to be answered.

"Of course they're real. Did you think they were a headband or something like that?" Kagome was silent at that. She really thought the ears were a part of one headband. "And the answer for your other questions, stop being so nosy. Right now I have to figure out a way to get my tetsaiga back."

"Huh?" was Kagome's only response to that. She had no idea what he was talking about when he brought up the word tetsaiga.

"It's the name of my sword. It's not that hard to figure out." Inuyasha spat back. He didn't know what to do with this girl. All he would get out of her was question, question and more questions.

"Well, then where is your sword?" Kagome asked.

There was another one. Questions once again. Inuyasha sighed. "It's locked up in a mansion on the other side of this city. Now stop asking questions, I need to think."

Kagome listened to his command. She pretty much had to. He looked frustrated and she thought it would be best not to get on his bad said. Instead she too was thinking. Though it was not about how to get the sword. It was to figure out how to be of more help. She sighed knowing that compared to Inuyasha she was such a weak person. The best she could do was to tend to his wounds but that was barely enough. She didn't have the right stuff to heal him in the right way. Though when she looked back it seemed as though his wound was closing once more. Now all they had to do was stay away from battle a little while longer. Inuyasha would have none of that though.

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll stay here for one night then tomorrow we'll make our way to the mansion. Don't say anything about my wound either. It's fine if you haven't noticed. I'll sneak in and beat up anyone that tries to stop me. Then I'll get my sword and I'll be on my way."

Kagome listened to his plan with undivided attention. Though it was very short she still didn't seem to hear what she wanted. Where was the you or Kagome? "Hey!" Kagome said glaring over at Inuyasha, "What about me? I'm your partner in crime. I should be able to do something at least!"

"Right…" Inuyasha said knowing he wouldn't hear the end of this if she didn't play a part in this. With all of her complaining she could even ruin the plan. He sighed thinking of something that she could do. "Fine then, you can be the decoy. You can distract the people while I make my way in. There, you now have something to do. Just don't complain."

Kagome was far from it. She was glad that she could be the littlest amount of help. She smiled the as well walked to a tree. "Right, then we should get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us." Inuyasha didn't know what to say to this. Nobody would have been this happy to help him out. Nonetheless he and Kagome drifted off to sleep readying themselves for the next day.

**Sheby: **Yes, well, there you have it. Chapter 5. I don't know what I'm doing but Inuyasha needs his Tetsaiga. I'm also planning on Kagome getting her bow as well. Oh man, all of you are going to pound me for how bad I'm characterizing these characters. I bet they don't even sound like they really are Kagome and Inuyasha. Well, what do you expect? I haven't really read any of the manga and I haven't seen that much of the anime. Oh well. Once again this one's sorry for the wait. I just don't really know what to do with story. As always read and review.


End file.
